Derek en el país de las maravillas
by Foudre Kal
Summary: La madriguera era tan inclinada que antes de darse cuenta estaba cayendo hacia atrás precipitadamente para posteriormente descender por lo que parecía un pozo realmente profundo, escuchando los gritos de Scott y de los demás. Definitivamente Stiles le gritaría por su necedad, o lo haría si lograba salir.
1. La madriguera del conejo

Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia que espero les agrade, después de ver un par de imágenes sobre Derek visitando el país de las maravillas se me ocurrió.

No soy dueña de " **Teen Wolf** " ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor **Jeff Davis** y **MTV** (Lamentablemente).

Y " **Alicia en el país de las maravillas** " fue escrita por **Charles Lutwidge Dodgson** , más conocido bajo el seudónimo de **Lewis Carroll**.

Agradezco a mi Beta, **Nevermoree,** por su paciencia y por el tiempo que le dedico a revisar esta historia, aun cuando le envió los capítulos a las 2 de la madrugada. Gracias.

Sin más les dejo y espero le disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

* * *

 **Derek en el país de las maravillas**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La madriguera del conejo blanco**

Beacon Hills en todo su esplendor y rareza contenía dentro de su amplio territorio una gran variedad de: humanos, hombres lobo y demás creaturas por si mismas curiosas. Por lo que, después de un tiempo, dar con el culpable de un crimen de origen sobrenatural era más difícil.

Como ahora.

Una larga lista que incluía tanto mujeres como hombres, de distintas edades, características y formas, estaban desapareciendo del pueblo sin dejar rastro.

El misterio había llegado hasta la manada gracias a Stiles (obviamente). Curioso por naturaleza se había interesado en el caso más recenté de su padre después del rapto de su vecina —la actual profesora de Física del colegio—, razón por la cual muy pronto capto el interés de la manada completa.

Personalmente Derek se estaba impacientado de estar sin hacer nada. Scott, Stiles y el resto estaban revisando el departamento de la primera persona desaparecida, pero él, cansado de no encontrar nada, había salido a revisar los alrededores ¿De qué servía tener sentidos más desarrollados que los demás si no podía encontrar a una simple persona? Se sentía bastante inútil.

Su mal humor le estaba dificultando el pensar correctamente, cuando frente él, inesperadamente cortándole el paso, salto un conejo blanco de ojos rosados. ¿Era su imaginación o ese conejo tenia ropa puesta?

—Feo pulgoso, parado ahí como si fueras muy importante —masculló el conejo con sus largos bigotes meneándose de un lado para el otro mientras levantaba las orejas y le miraba con expresión molesta— siempre estorbando.

— ¿Qué mierda?

—Cuida tu vocabulario, ¿Así es como te han educado?

— ¿Qué demonios eres tú?— pregunto Derek tratando de mirarlo más de cerca.

—No te importa, chucho, toma a tu manada y lárgate de aquí antes de que me enoje de verdad— amenazó aún más enojado golpeando con su esponjosa pata el piso impacientemente.

— ¿Estas involucrado con las personas desaparecidas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, lobo.

—Me importa si estás raptando personas, y vas a decirme dónde están —gruñó Derek sosteniéndolo bruscamente de su pequeño saco amarillo.

— ¡Suéltame, pulgoso! —gritó comenzando a retorcerse del agarre de Derek dando patadas y manotazos en dirección al moreno, quien lo asía con fuerza para que no escapara. Ya podía escuchar como llegaban Stiles y los demás. Pero antes de que pudiera verles el conejo clavo sus filosos dientes delanteros en el brazo que le sostenía.

— Me has mordido, maldito conejo —gruñó Derek fuertemente soltándole de golpe, sacudiendo la mano que había sido mordida por el conejo, el cual salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el parque al otro lado de la calle.

No tenía tiempo para esperar a la manada, si no le seguía con toda seguridad escaparía y se llevaría a más personas. Corrió detrás de él dejando atrás a los chicos, quienes lo llamaban sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando. Esquivo varios árboles y arbustos en su carrera por no perder al conejo, hasta que vio a este entrando en lo que parecía una madriguera al pie de un seto.

Derek decidió arriesgarse y entrar detrás de él.

Sabía que entrar era arriesgado, era un terreno peligroso en el que no podría pelear ni tener ventaja, pero no podía dejarle ir.

El agujero era bastante grande, o eso pensó Derek al principio, cuando lo miró por fuera, pero esto fue solo al principio, porque una vez dentro y avanzando unos metros notó que este comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño, obligándole a agacharse cada vez más. Las raíces a su alrededor hacían evidente lo profundo que estaba, así como la poca luz natural que llegaba de la entrada, la cual era ahora solo un punto a lo lejos.

— ¡Maldita sea Derek!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar tú solo? —Escuchó a Stiles gritarle desde la entrada— quédate donde estás, Scott va detrás de ti.

—No entres, es muy pequeño aquí para los dos —contestó Derek, volteando hacia atrás tanto como podía. Vio a Scott avanzando más fácilmente que él.

—Me está dando Claustrofobia, salgamos de aquí —se quejó el joven alfa.

—Regresa tú— le respondió molesto el mayor, dándole la espalda al fondo de la madriguera para encarar completamente al que le seguía.

—No seas necio, Stiles me reñirá por tu culpa.

—No me importa —Derek le ignoro, avanzando un poco más sin ver muy bien por donde pisaba.

—Regresemos, este lugar me pone nervioso —sugirió nuevamente Scott, ya a unos pasos de Derek.

De mala gana Derek intento retroceder y regresar, pero ya era muy tarde, la madriguera era tan inclinada que antes de darse cuenta estaba cayendo hacia atrás precipitadamente para posteriormente descender por lo que parecía un pozo realmente profundo, escuchando los gritos de Scott y de los demás.

Definitivamente Stiles le gritaría por su necedad, o lo haría si lograba salir.

No supo realmente cuando tiempo estuvo cayendo, o el agujero era muy profundo, o caía realmente lento. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver el fondo y ya no escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos en la cima. Solo podía ver lo que había en las paredes a su alrededor al pasar. Le parecía sumamente extraño, las paredes del pozo estaban tapizadas de estantes llenos de libros, así como de repisas con jarrones vacíos y de etiquetas coloridas que le recordaban el consultorio de Deaton.

—A este paso llegaré a China —pensó burlonamente el moreno en voz alta, viéndole el lado gracioso al asunto, hojeando uno de los libros que estaban a su paso— Quizás nunca llegue al fondo y pase aquí toda mi vida...

—Será una vida muy triste sin mi alborotada manada —se dijo a sí mismo, pasando cerca de una lámpara encendida de espirales plateados que le permitió ver el título del libro, _"Caperucita Roja"_ — sobre todo extrañaré a Stiles... a él y a sus bonitos ojos, pero no a sus discursos de una hora sobre la circuncisión, esas me dejaban adolorido —suspiró dejando el libro en una mesita incrustada en la pared.

—También a mi auto —se lamentó tristemente—. Espero que el maldito de Peter no le toque, siempre le pone gasolina barata, lo estropeará en una semana y lo llenará de envolturas de comida chatarra.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando aterrizó fuertemente sobre un montón de hojas secas, creando un gran estruendo.

 _¡Cataplum!_

Había llegado al fondo.

 **••••**


	2. Una carrera loca

Realmente me dan un poco de miedo los gemelos **Tweedledum** y **Tweedledee** siempre fue así, por lo que posiblemente refleje eso en el capitulo.  
Aprovecho para dar las gracias a mi nueva Beta, **Nevermoree** , por tomarse el tiempo y corregir este fanfic.  
Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias siempre son bien resididas.  
Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una carrera loca**

El golpe no le había causado ninguna herida. Derek se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose las hojas secas de la chamarra de cuero que aún llevaba, mirando a todos lados, inspeccionando dónde se encontraba. Se asombró de estar en un largo pasillo con cuadros de muchas personas. Las cuales le parecían conocidas.

—Estas son las personas perdidas… —comentó mirando el que tenía más cerca, el cual pertenecía a una tal Anna Jackson.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Escuchó Derek a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró al conejo, con sus cortos bracitos peludos como jarra a los lados de sus caderas— ¡Me has seguido!

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el moreno, mostrándole los colmillos y cambiando sus ojos a un azul, esperando que le dieran motivo al conejo para asustarse aunque fuese un poquito.

—Qué te importa —masculló molesto el conejo blanco, dándole una patada en la espinilla al lobo, haciéndole saltar por el dolor y dándose a la fuga corriendo por el pasillo.

Sin basilar, Derek se echó a correr detrás de él, entrando en la misma puerta por donde el conejo se había apresurado a entrar.

No tardó mucho en arrepentirse de haber entrado, porque en el mismo momento en el que abrió la puerta, una gran ola de agua salada le golpeo, haciéndole tragar de esa salada sustancia. Con la fuerza del golpe rodo hacia atrás y al salir a la superficie nuevamente ya no se encontraba en el pasillo, ahora se encontraba en una gran mar.

Odió más al conejo blanco, se prometió que cuando lo atrapara lo despellejaría con sus propios colmillos.

Derek manoteaba en el agua, tal como le había tratado de enseñar Stiles después del Kanima, pero la corriente era muy fuerte, cuando el sonido de un silbato le llamo la atención.

— ¡Vamos Greenberg!, ¡Nada más rápido!, ¡Ya veo la tierra!

Escuchó decir a un hombre sentado sobre la espalda de un adolescente vestido con el característico uniforme guinda del equipo de lacrosse de Beacon Hills, totalmente empapado por estar nadando y sirviendo de valsa improvisada al que ahora sabía era el entrenador Bobby Finstock.

No recordaba que fuera uno de los desaparecidos.

Con su poca habilidad para mantenerse a flote trató de nadar hacia donde el entrenador se dirigía, mas no era el único, a su alrededor rápidamente comenzaron a nadar más jugadores del equipo de lacrosse avanzando a brazadas largas.

Al llegar a la orilla, Derek estuvo tentado a besar el suelo bajo sus pies, como tantas otras veces cuando se vio forzado a nadar, pero desistió al observar cómo el equipo completo de adolescentes se reunía; malhumorados, incómodos y temblando de frio alrededor de una gran roca, en la cual su entrenador se había trepado, haciendo sonar su silbato molestamente.

— ¡Bien chicos! Sé que tienen frio y están mojados, ¡Pero no es nada que una carrera no arregle! —Dijo señalando alrededor de la roca donde se encontraba, como trazando una pista para los chicos, quienes se miraron unos a otros un momento antes de comenzar a trotar resignados por donde el entrenador les había señalado.

— ¡Muevan sus traseros y pónganse a correr! Porque de otro modo Devenford nos va a hacer polvo en el próximo partido.

La carrera era ridícula si se lo preguntaban a Derek, pero ya que estaba ahí no perdía nada en preguntarles dónde se encontraba o como regresar.

— ¡Disculpe! —llamó Derek, avanzando más cerca de la roca para captar la atención del profesor.

— ¿Por qué no estas corriendo? —preguntó Finstock señalándole y dejando de soplar su silbato.

—No pertenezco al equipo de lacrosse —respondió Derek, esquivando a un chico que había perdido uno de sus zapatos deportivos pero que se negaba a dejar de correr.

—Ya me parecía, debes de ser del equipo de baloncesto, ellos siempre me están tratado de sabotear.

— ¿Qué?, ¡No!, no estoy tratando de sabotearlo, solo quiero que me diga cómo regresar a Beacon Hills.

— ¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa? Sé lo que tu entrenador está tratando de hacer, pero quiero que le digas que no lo logrará, ¡Este equipo llegó para quedarse! —sentenció el entrenador, soplando fuertemente su silbato, poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo.

El moreno dejó salir un gruñido de exasperación, tapándose la cara con ambas manos al no poder hablar con nadie en ese lugar. Todos parecían fuera de sí, el entrenador no paraba de silbar y de gritarles a los chicos que fueran más rápido y el equipo de lacrosse no hacía más que correr.

Al retirar sus manos de su rostro, se alegró de descubrir en la húmeda arena las huellas de unas patas largas que debían ser del conejo, estas se dirigían colina arriba, lejos de la playa. Antes de irse dio un último vistazo a la loca carrera que seguía su marcha alrededor del entrenador. Lo curioso era que ya casi estaban secos.

Las pisadas del conejo le llevaron hasta un par de señalamientos que indicaban en la misma dirección, también era donde las huellas que seguía desaparecían he iniciaba un único camino que se adentraba en un frondoso bosque de árboles verdes. A Derek le pareció lógico seguir andando y llegar hasta donde los letreros le indicaban, tal vez ahí fueran capaces de decirle dónde estaba el conejo o qué lugar era ese en el que se encontraba.

El sol estaba aún en lo alto, pero no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en ese lugar de noche, por lo que intentó darse prisa en llegar. Derek pensaba en eso cuando al doblar en una curva se encontró de frente sorpresivamente con dos personas vestidas de la misma ridícula manera, al verlos más calmadamente casi se le cae la mandíbula, pues eran nada más y nada menos que _Ethan_ y _Aiden_ , enfundados en unos pantalones naranjas y camisas amarillas con largos cuellos bordados y anudados con un gran moño azul.

A Lydia le daría un infarto si llegara a ver a su ex-novio vestido de esa manera. Sin mencionar la gorrita que usaban cada uno con una banderita ondeando en la cima.

Derek les observó atónito. Los gemelos estaban tan rígidos e inmóviles que no parecían estar vivos, ni siquiera parpadeaban, solo le seguían con la mirada poniéndolo nervioso. Para comprobar si eran reales, pasó la mano frente sus rostros, fue ahí cuando Ethan hablo con gruesa vos.

—Si crees que somos de mentira, paga por vernos.

—Si crees que somos de verdad —dijo Aiden— entonces tienes que hablarnos.

—Perdón… —atinó a decir Derek, ahora más sorprendido, levantado ambas cejas y retrocediendo un poco.

—Sabemos lo que estás pensando —susurró Ethan— pero estás equivocado.

—Y si no fuera así, que lo dudamos, pues entonces no lo es, por que el caso es que no lo es, es cuestión de lógica— terminó Aiden.

—Está bien... —dijo Derek, alejándose lentamente de los gemelos sin darles la espalda— adiós.

Encontraría a alguien más que le diera indicaciones, alguien menos escalofriante.

— ¡Eres un grosero! —le gritó Ethan, cortándole el paso.

—Primero destruyes nuestra manada y ahora te largas sin saludarnos antes —secundó Aiden.

—Su manada intentó matar a la mía antes —aclaró el moreno.

—Cuando uno conoce a alguien, lo primero que debe de hacer es saludarlo, _"¿Cómo está usted?"_ decir y sostenerle la mano —dijo Ethan ignorándole descaradamente y dándole un ejemplo de lo dicho con anterioridad estrechado la mano a su hermano, quien gustoso le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Después dices tu nombre —finalizó el otro gemelo.

—Pues _"Hola"_ y _"Adiós"_ —respondió Derek alejándose.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?, quédate, hace mucho que no vemos a nadie —le pidió Aiden interponiéndose, cortándole nuevamente el paso.

—No tengo tiempo —gruñó Derek, apartándole de su camino.

—Si te quedas te diremos cómo invitar a Stiles a una cita —sugirió Ethan riendo, caminando a su lado.

— ¡No!, tengo que encontrar al conejo blanco.

—Los otros también seguían al conejo blanco —le susurró Aiden a su hermano, este solamente asintió calladamente.

— ¿Cuáles otros? —preguntó Derek consternado, dándose la vuelta para verles de frente.

—Ya sabes, las otras personas que llegaron aquí —le respondió Aiden alzando los hombros.

— ¿Saben dónde está, o cómo encontrar al conejo?

—No, pero si te quedas te cantamos la _"Oda a Deucalion"_ —comentó Ethan emocionado, su hermano inmediatamente se le sumo saltando alegremente.

Lo más Derek pudo hacer fue suspirar y alejarse lentamente de mala gana, mientras los hermanos cantaban una extraña canción a todo pulmón.

Esto se ponía más extraño a cada paso que daba, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que las demás personas desaparecidas habían estado ahí anteriormente.

••••


End file.
